


Three Times Poe Dameron Jokingly asked You to Marry Him, and One Time He Asked After Thinking He’d Never Get To

by PoeDameronImagines (Mallymkun)



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Marriage, Reader-Insert, it's not graphic though, some violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 13:44:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7642903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mallymkun/pseuds/PoeDameronImagines
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So this was requested by @kylorens-lightside and the prompt was just “Marry Me”. However, I couldn’t help but put an angsty spin on it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three Times Poe Dameron Jokingly asked You to Marry Him, and One Time He Asked After Thinking He’d Never Get To

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr at poedameronimagines!

Poe hated when his parents had big dinner meetings. They called them “dinner parties” but Poe knew that the talk of business and the looming war was not anything that would take place at a party. His Mother handed him clothes she had picked out from his closet.

“Put them on, Poe. It will make your father happy.” She had smiled at him sweetly. Poe loved his mother more than anything, so he complied. 

“Will there be any other kids here tonight?” He asked, struggling to button up the ornate linen tunic with his small hands.

“There’s a girl, a little younger than you. I think she’s about six. She should be here.” His mother said with a fond smile. She nudged his hands out of the way and began buttoning up the shirt. 

“I don’t like girls Ma.” He complained. “Girls are yucky, especially younger girls. All they want to do is play house.” 

His mother chuckled, “I think you’ll get along quite well with this girl, I hear she wants to be a pilot.” 

Poe’s eyes grew wide, “Really?”

His mother nodded, running her fingers through his curly hair, “Yes, and I hear that she is a very nice girl. You should be on your best behavior. Maybe you could show her your pilot’s hide away.” She said knowingly. 

Poe smiled, “I guess I could, ok, dinner doesn’t sound too bad.” His mother just laughed, hugging her eight year old son. 

 

As soon as the girl’s family arrived, Poe raced to the front of their home. 

“Oh, and this is our son, Poe.” His father introduced, pushing him forward. Poe blushed, raising a hand in greeting. 

“Hello, Poe. I’m Mrs. Y/L/N. This is Mr. Y/L/N and our daughter Y/N.” The little girl peeked out shyly from behind her mother’s skirt. When she saw Poe she smiled and ran forward to say hello. 

“My mama told me that you want to be a pilot.” She said excitedly. 

“I’m going to be the best pilot in the galaxy.” He answered with a smile. 

She thought about it for a moment. “Maybe you are. You wanna go play?” 

“Sure,” Poe took her hand, “I have a play spot out back, come on!” The two took off running as their mothers shouted warnings. 

 

“Look out!” Y/N called giggling and pointing towards the empty trees, “TIE fighter!” Poe pretended to take a hard right, shooting it down. 

“Good looking out, Y/N. You saved my skin.” He said into his imaginary headset.

“No problem, Poe. Let’s go back to base.” The two circled back to the clearing they had designated as base and took off the helmets Poe left out there for times like these. 

“You know, since you saved my life you must like me a lot.” Poe teased. 

“It’s a game.” The little girl defended. 

Poe grinned, “Suuuuure. You know if you like someone a lot you’ve got to marry them.” He explained. 

“No, someone has to ask first. You don’t just get married, silly. And you have to have a ring.” 

Poe motioned for her to wait and dug around in his box of pilot’s things before coming up with a half castle nut that was sitting near the bottom. 

“So how do I ask?” 

“Well you have to get down on one knee and then make a speech. Then you ask.” Y/N explained. 

Poe got down on one knee and held out the rusty piece. “I think girls are icky, but if I have to get married, I want to get married to a cool girl and you want to be a pilot, so I guess you’re cool. Do you wanna marry me?” 

“I guess.” Y/N shrugged. “Now you have to put it on this finger.” She said. Poe slid the loose part on to her finger and then took her hand. 

“We should probably tell our moms and dads.” Poe reasoned. 

“Probably.” 

“Does this mean we’re going to be friends forever?” He asked.

“I think so.” 

……………………………….

“You can’t go, Poe!” Y/N yelled, watching her best friend pace back and forth in front of her. 

“You don’t understand, this is my chance!” He said, exasperated. 

“You promised me we would go together, you promised me you wouldn’t leave until I could!” Hot tears started to fall from her eyes. 

Poe stopped, looking at her, “No, no, no, you are not allowed to cry. This isn’t even that big of a deal. You can join next year!” 

“Don’t be a dick, Dameron. I can cry if I want to.” She sniffled. 

Poe sighed and sat down next to her. “I’m sorry, Y/N. I’ve already been waiting for a year now. I couldn’t just sit here anymore. My parents are gone. There’s nothing left for me.” 

“I’m here, Poe. I thought we were in this together.” She whispered. 

He pulled her into a hug. “You’re my best friend, Y/N. That’s why I have to go. I have to make the galaxy safer for you, at least until you can join me. Do you understand?” 

“I’m so worried. I’m worried we won’t be able to talk anymore, that they won’t let me write to you or send you messages. I heard the location of the base is so secret that only family gets to write.” He stroked her hair soothingly, trying to calm her down. 

“So, marry me.” He joked. 

Y/N laughed, “I thought I already did.” She said, gesturing to the rusted half castle nut that now hung on a chain around her neck. 

“Good point.” They sat in silence for a moment before he spoke again. “You know I’ll always be there for you. No matter how far away I am. If you call for me, I’ll be there, I promise.” 

Y/N nodded into his chest. “Don’t do anything stupid without me there to save you, Dameron.” 

“I can make no promises.” 

……………………………..

“Tell me where he is.” Y/N demanded, not looking away from the report General Organa had handed her. 

“We believe he’s aboard a ship. As far as we know Kylo Ren has him.” The General said, her voice soft and comforting. She had seen Dameron and Y/L/N fly together. They were the best of friends, constantly together, in battle and in everyday life. They always had each other’s backs, and it had killed Y/N to stay behind and let Poe go on this mission alone. 

“I have to get him back.” Y/N said, wiping a stray tear from her cheek. “I’m taking the squadron.” 

“You’ll do no such thing without my command.” Leia said, her voice tight. “I know Dameron is important to you, and he’s one of my most trusted pilots, you both are, but I will not have you risk more lives in order to save his. Understood?” 

Y/N nodded.

“Good, you are now on personal leave and will not be sent out until I deem it fit. You are dismissed.” 

Y/N didn’t go back to her own quarters, instead she went to Poe’s. She punched in the code at the door before walking in. She let the door slide closed behind her before looking around. 

It was all so him. His civilian clothes lay discarded over a chair, and his bed was still unmade. One of the helmets they had played with as children sat near his bedside along with what seemed like a million pictures. She sat down on the edge of his bed and picked up the stack. 

The first picture was of his mother and father. The edges of it were worn and she could tell that Poe looked at this picture quite a lot. The next few were family pictures showing various stages of Poe’s life before his parents had died. The rest were of them. There was the two of them, days after they first met, matching red cheeks because Poe had put his arm around her. There was one of them as teens, signing up for flight training, and another one of the first time they had flown in the same squadron. 

Suddenly, she was hit with the realization that Poe may never come back. 

But he did. 

When the rescue ship landed on the tarmac, Y/N was the first one to it. 

“Is he okay? What’s going on?” She asked frantically, searching for her friend. 

“Calm down, Y/N, I’m fine.” She turned to look at him, and almost started crying. His lip was cut and he had dried blood along his hairline. He looked paler than she had ever seen him, and he had large bags under his eyes. But he was alive, and that was all that mattered.

She launched herself into his arms, “Oh my god, you’re alright.” She clung to him as if he would disappear. “You scared the shit out of me, Poe.” 

“Hey, it’s okay, it’s alright.” Poe soothed. “Didn’t think you liked me this much, Y/N.” 

Y/N shoved him, “Don’t be a dick, Dameron. I just got you back.” 

“Should I plan the wedding?” Kalle, one of the other pilots, asked. 

“Shut up, Kalle.” 

Poe gasped, “You mean you won’t marry me?” 

“In your dreams, Dameron.” 

…………………………………….

After that their relationship changed. Y/N spent more time in Poe’s room than she did in her own, and the casual hugs became more gentle and meaningful. Cuddling progressed into an exchange of short kisses, which later turned into heated make out sessions. Poe referred to Y/N as his best friend and girlfriend interchangeably and she did the same. They talked about the future, and they clung to each other. They avoided taking missions where one person could not accompany the other. They were afraid of losing each other. 

They woke up one morning to someone knocking on the door. The room that had once been Poe’s had now become their room, and the two usually enjoyed any lazy mornings they could get. 

“Just leave it.” Poe sighed, nuzzling his face into Y/N’s neck. 

“Dameron, Y/L/N, I know you’re in there.” It was Organa. 

“Coming General!” Poe shouted, he rolled out of bed, pulling on a t-shirt and sweats before opening the door. 

“Tell Y/N to get dressed and meet me at the command center.”

“Yes, General.” When the door closed, he turned to her. “What’s that about?” 

She shrugged, “I don’t know.” 

 

It was about a mission. General Organa wanted her to go on a mission without Poe. 

“You’ve become dependent,” She said, “you need to learn to work without him. I can’t allow this kind of behavior anymore.” 

Poe had watched you take off with a heavy heart. He knew something was wrong. He could feel it. 

 

Her mission had gone terribly wrong. Y/N had flown right into a trap, one that she was not nearly fast enough to get out of. 

“R3, send a distress signal to the base.” She ordered, trying to fire at the storm troopers surrounding her. She shot down a few, but was soon overtaken. 

“Tell Kylo Ren we have the girl.” 

 

Every bone in her body hurt. Blow after blow had come from the trooper in charge of interrogating her, but she refused to betray her friends. She wasn’t sure how long it was before Kylo Ren himself appeared in the cell. 

“If it isn’t the pilot I’ve heard so much about.” Ren walked around her in circles. “I’ve had the pleasure of meeting your friend.” She could feel him poking at her mind, pulling out the information he needed from the pictures that made up her thoughts. “Oh, not a friend. A lover. Is he what you dream of?” 

“Get out of my head.” She demanded, but her voice came out weaker than she expected. 

“You dream of your home planet, of peace, and a home with him. I see a house, his childhood home? And children, your children! The pilot dreams of a simple family life.” She shook her head. 

“Stop it.” She begged. 

“Does it bother you? I’ve been in his head as well. The only thing he truly cares about is his cause. You’ve been silly to follow him into this. He doesn’t care whether you live or die. He won’t come for you if it means jeopardizing the resistance.” 

“Stop!” 

“I’ll let you go. You can run back if you answer just a few questions.” 

Y/N spat in the direction of his feet. “Never.” 

White blinding pain, pain like she had never felt before. She screamed, hoping it would be over soon. 

 

Poe stood at General Organa’s side, worried. 

“General, we’re receiving a transmission from the first order.” One of the workers at the control center said, typing furiously. 

“Play it.” 

Y/N. His Y/N was restrained in the same way he had been. She was already broken and bleeding, and his heart seemed to break in his chest. He watched as Kylo Ren walked in. 

“No.” He whispered, terrified for what would happen to her. 

“If it isn’t the pilot I’ve heard so much about.” Poe cringed at the voice. He would forever loathe that voice. He could see the pain on Her face, he knew that Ren was digging around her head. 

“You dream of your home planet, of peace, and a home with him. I see a house, his childhood home? And children, your children! The pilot dreams of a simple family life.” Poe knew that she wanted those things. Y/N had spent hours talking about them. He wanted them too, so badly, but every moment she spent with Ren, the chances of that coming to be lessened. 

“He doesn’t care whether you live or die.” Poe’s blood ran cold. She didn’t believe him, did she? She couldn’t. She knew he loved her, right? 

Then she started screaming. If Poe felt helpless before, nothing could compare to how he felt now. He felt like he was going to throw up. 

“Turn it off.” The General commanded. She turned to Poe. “I give you permission to take the squadron and get back my pilot.” 

Poe nodded solemnly, “Yes, General.”

“Be careful, Poe. I can’t lose you both.” Poe knew it was more than her needing them as pilots, Leia always held them in a special place in her heart. He could tell she was worried for Y/N, a girl that had become like a daughter to her. 

“I’m going to bring her back. I promise.” 

 

Y/N could tell her nose was bleeding. She could feel the blood running over her lips as tears ran down her cheeks. 

“Tell me where it is!” Ren shouted. 

“No!” She yelled back. She wouldn’t break. She couldn’t break. 

“Fine, you are of no use to me.” He turned to the storm trooper stationed near the door. “See that a crew is sent up here to terminate her by the end of the day.” 

Her vision swam. She would never see her friends again, she would never see Poe again. She couldn’t keep her eyes open, and everything faded to black. 

Poe ran to Y/N as soon as the door opened. He pressed the button that removed the restraints and held her so she wouldn’t fall. 

“What did they do to you?” He asked quietly, tears threatening to spill over. “I have to get you out of here.” A few of the other pilots stood guard at the door, and helped Poe navigate throughout the base, Y/N safe in his arms. 

When they got back, she was rushed to medical. 

“Is she alright? Please, someone tell me how she is.” Poe begged. He felt sick, he just wanted her to be alright. He wanted to hold her. 

“Mr. Dameron, she’s stable, and she’s asking for you.” One of the nurses said with a smile. Poe instantly felt better. When he got to her room she was propped up on pillows and every one of her breaths seemed to hurt her. 

“Poe?” She asked. He went and sat by her, taking her hand in his right away. “I thought I would never see you again.” She said tearily. 

“I promised you I would always have your back.” Poe whispered, kissing her forehead. 

“I love you.” She said softly, “Thank you for coming to save me.” 

“I would do anything for you, love. You’re the most important thing in the galaxy to me.” He kissed her bruised hand, “You know nothing he said was true, right?”

She nodded, “I know.” 

“Then you know that I want nothing more than to marry you and settle down with you once this whole thing is over?” 

“Was that a proposal?” She teased. 

“What if it was?” He asked, looking at her hopefully. 

She reached under the neck of the hospital gown, pulling the chain she wore around her neck out from under it, “Well then it’s a good thing we’ve already got the ring.”


End file.
